The Duplex
by Twilight1rox
Summary: When I moved to Phoenix, I was expecting the normal people, the jocks, the populars, the musicians, the druggie, the sex addicts, and the jerks. Little did I know that I'd get all in one with my loud and rowdy neighbor. Life's about to get interesting.E/B
1. Chapter 1

"So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you, yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here"  
I could feel the tears seeping from under my eyelids as we touched down. I looked out my window. The sun was shining on a new, red world. I had been here many times before, so the surroundings were familiar, but I had never lived here before. I had always lived in a safe, green little town, named Forks. Forks was a small town, lush and green, and I had a few friends. I looked out at the vast, bright world, and more than anything, I wished I could slither back into Forks, and be a recluse. I could forget about everything then.

I was being sent to hell.

It's not that Phoenix itself was hell, but under the circumstances, I couldn't imagine a worse place to live. My mother was irresponsible, and moved around often with her young husband, Phil. They were both nice enough, but I really missed my dad.

Charlie, my father, was killed in a bear attack about a month ago. Mom had come up to take me away, but I had refused. I hid away in my friend's houses, and my boyfriend, Jacob's house for a month. I couldn't bear to be taken away from my cool, beautiful home. I couldn't be taken from Charlie, but yet, here I was.

The house was mine to keep, for after I turned eighteen. It had been four months, to the date, since my birthday. My birthday was September 13th, and of course, it was Friday, the Thirteenth the day that I met my wretched fate.

I pulled my rolling suitcase down the corridor. My carryon was strapped to my back, my small journal just barely fitting. I carried my head high, though inside, I felt like dying. I had barely been in Phoenix for five minutes, and the heat was already penetrating, and it was January. Here we go again.

I walked down the ramp, passing the gate. I watched the faces of people as I passed them, praying for one friendly face. None came. I walked past a news stand, followed by a vending station, followed by a restaurant. I followed the pathway until I got to the terminal. I breathed a sigh of relief, only quickly to dissipate as I looked around for my mother. I hurried to the payphone, sticking my quarters in as I punched in the numbers. I could feel my pulse rising as I panicked. What if they had forgotten about me again?

Instead of hearing my mother's voice, the phone suddenly shut off. I turned around quickly to see who had hung up for me. There stood Phil, my mother by his side.

"Hey, kiddo." Phil said as my mother wrapped her arms around me, squealing.

"Don't call me kiddo. Ever. Bella is my name." I hissed, feeling the shot of pain. No one but my dad called me kiddo. Phil was nice and all, but he was not my dad. My mother pulled me along, as Phil scooped up my bags in his arms. I groaned as we walked across the hot asphalt to get to my mom's beat up, black, 2001 Ford Focus. It smelled of coconut, and I noticed the small air freshener that waved from the rear view mirror. I laid my head against the hot, glass window. I missed Forks's winter already.

I watched the cacti pass by the window and the sand. I already didn't like it here. I loved the rain. It was cool, made everything dark, and was calming.

**Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox-FLASHBACK-xoxoxoxoxox**

_ I waited for dad to come home, as I made his favourite dinner, beef shepherd's pie. I looked out the window as the first big, fat raindrops pitter-pattered against the roof. The sky was a brooding grey. Dad was usually home by six. I looked at the clock again. It was eight ten. All of the sudden, a knock at the front door startled me. I breathed a sigh of relief. He must've forgotten his key, though we never locked the front door. I opened the door to see Officer Daniel and a few others. My heart was sinking. _

_ "What happened?" I asked, my voice shrill._

_ "Maybe we should go inside."_

_ "No!" I screamed. "Tell me right here. Now. Where's my father? Is he okay?"_

_ All of the Officers bowed their heads as Officer Daniel handed me his badge and his favourite cap. I could feel my world spinning._

_ "He was attacked by a bear while trying to break up a fight in the woods between some hikers. Charlie didn't make it." He said, voice light, his eyes sorry. _

_ I slammed the door shut. _

_ They rang the door bell several times. They tried to get into the house, but I reminded them that I knew the law quite well. They didn't try anymore. Soon, as I watched from dad's window, they left in their police cars. As soon as they were gone, I took one of dad's old, ragged shirts, and ran out into the pouring rain. I ran into the forest as the rain splashed against me. I ran so far that I couldn't see anymore, and I fell. I twisted in the mud as I held dad's shirt against me. I gave up trying, Finally, I screamed as loudly as I could for as long as I could. The upside of the rain: no one knows that you're crying._

**Xoxooxoxoxooxo-END FLASHBACK-xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoox**

I stared out the window until we pulled up to a medium sized house. My mom pulled into the driveway, and we got out. I noticed something odd. The house had two front doors, two mailboxes, and one side seemed to be the mirror image of the other.

"Honey, it's a duplex. Another family lives on the other side of it. They're the Cullens. You'll get to meet them, when you're ready. They're mostly quiet, and I want you to be too. The walls are paper thin." Renee said, helping Phil with my luggage.

I stepped into the house. It was decorated with warm, bright colours. There was a long staircase leading upstairs. I barely noticed anything as Renee pulled me up the stairs.

"This is our bedroom, followed by the bathroom. This is Phil's office, which will soon be your room. The office will be moved upstairs. There's one bedroom upstairs, if you'd like it. It's dark green, and has wood crown molding, but we can paint it soon, if you want it."

"I want the room upstairs. No painting." I said, jumping on my chance to get Forks in my room. I didn't like how bright this was. I looked out the window, and it was finally getting dark. I looked at my watch. Seven thirty. I loved winter. I knew that soon, during the summer, the days would be long, and even hotter. I growled slightly at the thought.

Renee looked slightly puzzled, but showed me the door to the stairs. I walked up, and realized that it was cooler. I looked at Renee.

"Air conditioner is on full blast up here. We like it cool on at least one floor." She grinned, and winked at me.

Phil brought my bags up as I walked into the room. It was perfect. There was a large bed, that had a dark brown bedspread. The room was dark green, and there was a small wooden desk with a book case against it pressed against the wall across from my bed. There was also a large, brown papasan. I smiled for the first real time since I'd been here.

"We were going to paint this stuff and move it downstairs, but I suppose, since you like it, we can leave it the way it is. I'll leave you alone for a bit. You look exhausted, and I guess you need a nap. I'll bring up a tray for dinner, and Phil will leave your bags outside the door. Come down whenever." She said, closing the door.

She was right. I was drop dead tired. I felt myself fall asleep as I climbed under the cool blankets. I drifted away into the depth of my dreams.

I woke up to loud rock music. I hissed slightly, stretching. I loved sleeping. I tried to fall back asleep, but the music rocked my bed slightly, and I could feel the wall behind my head vibrating with the sounds. I groaned as I turned towards the corner towards the window. The sky was dark but there was a dim light. I noticed a small hole in the middle of the wall by the corner. It looked like someone had punched straight through. I hadn't noticed till now. I sighed, getting out of bed and going to the small bookcase. My mother had brought my books down from Forks before I came. I felt sad, thinking about the house being all alone until I got back. It was legally mine when I turned eighteen. Eighteen was two years away, then I'd escape from here.

I grabbed my old and weathered copy of Little Women, snuggling in the papasan and listening to my iPod touch. I pressed shuffle, barely listening to the music from my headphones as I got lost in my book. I heard the loud music get louder. I got slightly annoyed as I pressed my volume up high. Soon, the volume went higher from the other side of the wall, drowning out the music from my ears. I gave up and started reading, trying to ignore it as I started reading.

After a few minutes, I heard the sound of a headboard hitting against a wall on the other side in a pounding rhythm. The small painting that hung from the wall next to my bed crashed to the floor, shattering. The rhythm didn't even stop. I huffed as I strode to the bed, picking up the glass and picture, throwing away everything but the picture of Denali National Park. I placed it on the desk as I picked up my book, going to sit down. I noticed my iPod on the bed. I went over to the bed, grabbing it, the rhythm getting louder. I could feel my wall being pressed on each time the headboard hit.

I felt a searing pain in my foot. I looked down at it. My foot was bleeding from a small shard of glass that I had missed. I snapped.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?" I screamed, pounding against the wall. The rhythm and music both stopped, and I heard a slight conversation.

"Eddie, I didn't know you had a neighbor. Has she been hearing us every night?"

"I didn't know she was there. Renee and Phil didn't mention they had a daughter, but she sounds like a prick." Whoever he was said to the whiney girl.

"I'd better go. It's getting late anyway, Eddie." The girl whined.

"No, Jessica, it's okay. Stay. We can finish this." Eddie said.

"No, I'm gonna go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Jessica said, and I heard the door shut.

I heard a pounding against my wall.

"What?" I asked, very agitated.

"Next time, shut up and put up, cause this is my place, and I was here first. I'm not gonna stop." Eddie said.

"Oh get over yourself, Eddie. I just moved here, don't be such an ass."

"Fine, bitch. Don't call me Eddie." He growled.

I felt the shooting pain in my head. I hated being called a bitch. I pounded on the wall hard.

And then, the damn music turned back on, drowning out any of my pounding. This was going to be a long night.

Welcome to fucking Phoenix.

**Hey guys! This is my new story. I want at least 4 reviews for this if it's possible. Edward's a bit mean right now, and Bella aint too happy either, but it'll get better, I promise. Thanks! -Kassie**


	2. Chapter 2

I growled as I opened my eyes. The light streamed into my window and I could see the faint light coming from Eddie's room. I could hear his alarm going off and his headboard hit against the wall as he must've stretched. I jumped up quickly, looking at the clock on my bedside table. 7 am. I groaned as I hopped out of bed. I was supposed to be at school by eight. I heard his music come on as I could hear a door open. I hissed as I threw on my clothes and makeup. I looked sort of emo, but I didn't care anymore. I was depressed and alone in this new bright world. I pulled over my black hoodie as I walked down the stairs and out the door.

All of the sudden, I ran into a short little fairy. I looked down at her. Her hair was short black and spiky. "Watch where you're going. Bella, I presume. I'm Alice, and don't mess with me. I may be tiny, but I will hurt you if you get in my way, so don't piss me off." She spat. I looked down at my shoes, pissed but also hurt. I didn't want to say anything.

"Want to be best friends?" Alice smiled at me, looking expectantly. I didn't answer. "I shake you warmly by the hand!" (Lol. Willie Wonka reference) She said, standing still and looking up at me, smiling brightly. I turned away and walked to my old red truck. I grinned as I opened it and smelled the old tobacco smell and the smell of my dad. I climbed in as I ran the motor. She looked hurt at me. Freak, I thought. I wasn't going to put up with that shit.

Longest. Day. Of. School. Ever.

I sat alone all day, except for lunch, gym, and biology. I suppose I made two new friends, named Angela and Emmett. She was the only one who liked me. I was an outcast, and got lost easily .I met a few people who liked me. Alice was in my World History class, and told me all about her family and how she had two brothers, and how she was in my grade and so was her brother. Her older brother was a year older than me and how she was adopted. Finally, I told her to shut up and leave me alone.

Emmett, a sweet and large football player who picked me up and held me. He played with me and when I was first hit down in gym by a blonde headed girl, he ran over to her and hissed at her, then came and scooped me up. I was woozy as I looked at the blood, and nearly passed out in his arms. The blonde headed girl, Rose, Emmett called her, shot daggers at me. Emmett said she was his girlfriend before he put me down on my feet. I ate lunch with him.

Angela was a sweet girl who became my lab partner. She was brilliant and quiet. She looked like me when it came to clothes. She and I both looked emo, but she acted happy. I just thought that she didn't care about her appearance. For most of the day, I sat in silence.

After going to the supermarket, and getting lost several times, I smiled for the first time as I got home. I walked up to the front door, but noticed it was locked as I tried to push it. Neither of my "parents" were home. I groaned as I crossed the small yard to the "other" front door.

I rang the doorbell, grimacing as I heard the sound echo through the house.

Alice opened it, eyes wide. She seemed stunned to see me as she squealed, pulling me in for a hug. I shrugged out of it. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

"My door is locked, my parents aren't home. I don't have a key, and I'm sorry, but can I hang out here for a bit?" I asked quickly, barely taking a breath. I looked up from the floor to Alice's eyes. She just barely nodded and opened the door wider, inviting me in.

I looked around. The entire living room was a dark green and light green mix. It looked earthy. I automatically adored it. The house was cold and there was little light shining through the drapery. I immediately breathed a sigh of relief as a small woman with medium, light brown hair popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Who's your new friend, Alice?" The woman questioned, brown eyes staring wonderingly at me. I bowed my head and looked at the floor as Bella mumbled something unintelligently. It sounded like "she made it clear that she's not my friend". Alice sounded sad.

"I just moved in next door. Renee is my mother." I said, shyly.

"Bella! Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Cullen, but you can call me Esme. I see you've met my Alice. Have you met the others?" Esme asked, eyes glimmering with excitement. Alice's gaze was stuck on the floor. I shook my head slightly as Esme crossed the room to hug me. I stood completely still as the strange woman wrapped her slender arms around my body, crushing me to her. I heard the breath leave me as she pressed even tighter and I wondered how on earth a woman of her size could hold that much power.

"Boys!" She called up the stairs. I heard a clunk and someone curse as I heard scampering and loud footsteps.

"How's the homework going? Come on down. It's not as if I don't know what you two do up there. And get your brother. He should be in his…lair." She yelled up, as the steps and scampering halted suddenly, and the door at the top of the stairs opened quietly. Rose, Emmett's girlfriend, popped her head out. I looked at her, stunned, as she glared at me. How could she cheat on someone like Emmett? At least, I was stunned until I saw Emmett peer out at me. Then I was just shocked, especially because while Rose was fully clothed, Emmett was anything but.

He obviously hadn't known that I had been down here, looking up the stairs. I squealed and shut my eyes as I retreated to the front door. I heard Esme say something, and saw her reach for me, but I ran out the door. I couldn't do this. I could feel a panic attack welling up as I was fighting to keep calm. Panicking, I crossed the yard. I was too overwhelmed by everyone.

I had started my truck and as I squealed backwards and out of the driveway, I could see Alice chasing after me. I ignored her as I floored the gas, the only thing left of me near the house were the tire treads where I had escaped….

_**BREAK**_

The next time I went home, it was dark. I had thrown my cell phone behind the seat, and wasn't planning on getting it. I had heard the annoying ringer several times but refused to answer it. I pulled into the driveway and saw the lights on in both halves. Not a single light I could see was off. I sighed as I turned off the car and opened the door. I rattled the doorknob to the front door as I knocked. Locked. I growled to myself as I crossed the yard again, knocking on the Cullen's door.

The door flew open as my mother grabbed me, nearly knocking me off my feet. When she straightened up, she started sobbing. "I was so worried. Answer your damn phone, Isabella! You could've been dead in a ditch somewhere." She cried. I shook her off of me, now shaking as I walked into the dark room, illuminated by several lamps. Esme took hold of me next, hugging me as tightly as she did before.

"I'm so sorry for startling you. Emmett comes a little odd sometimes. I'm sorry about that. You worried your mother sick. She was about to call the police." She said as she let go of me, her perfect brown hair now crumpled and messed up. Esme was the sweetest woman I had met. She smiled at me in a motherly way, and I immediately felt more at home in this dark coloured room with Esme than I did at home. I gave her a genuine smile.

Esme passed me to Phil first, who gave me a quick, awkward, one armed hug. It was just as well. I didn't mind him, or dislike him. I just didn't like him.

I stood up and looked around. There was a tall, beautiful man with short, blonde hair. I gaped at him for a minute.

"This is my husband, Carlisle." Esme commented from behind me.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella. We've been worried about you. I'm Mr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle, or whatever you'd like. I'm sorry about my son's, er, indecency." Carlisle introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you. Please call me Bella." I said, quiet again. He was smiling at me. They were a friendly bunch.

"So Emmett is your son. Alice is your daughter?" I asked as I turned to face Esme. She nodded.

"Can I call them down to officially meet you?" She asked. I nodded, apprehensively. I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet the terrible two. Alice and Emmett, but she called up the stairs to bring them down anyway.

I heard the stomping steps as Emmett walked. I saw Alice before I heard her. She looked like a fairy, dancing almost, with grace. She made little noise as she moved, but was down the stairs in a heartbeat, when Emmett was just climbing down the stairs. Emmett gave me a hug as soon as he reached the floor. It was one of those, bone crushing, pick you up and crack your back sort of hugs. I couldn't breathe, but was smiling the entire time.

"Emmett!" I choked out, as he didn't let me go. He smiled down at me and dropped me on my feet. I smiled at everyone. Alice looked away. I smiled at her and opened my arms. Her eyes went wide, and stepped towards me tentatively. I enveloped her in a large hug as she hugged back. Her warmth pressed against me, but unlike her mother, her hug was soft, as if I was breakable, or I would wisp away. She looked directly in my eyes as she pulled away, Alice's smile was real and suddenly, her eyes turned to the stairs.

I followed her eyes directly to near the top of the stairs where a copperish blonde haired, green eyes boy stood, looking down at me, arms crossed. His shirt was off, his six pack clearly defined, and a sheen of sweat ran over him. He was absolutely gorgeous and it took my breath away. "That's Edward, or as I like to call him, Edweird." She whispered, giggling. I grinned. He took one look at me, and grimaced, looking at me as if I was dirt.

"Edward would you come down, please? Bella is here and I'm sure she'd like to meet you." Carlisle asked his tone light but I could tell it wasn't a request so much as a demand.

Edward looked straight at me. "Who is she?"

"She's our new neighbor. She moved in yesterday I believe. Her room is right next to yours." Esme said quietly. Edward groaned and turned away.

"Come back here, young man, and greet our guest, Edward. It's rude." Esme scolded, but I heard his footsteps keep walking up the stairs that must've gone up to his room. I heard everyone sigh. Alice disappeared for a few minutes, before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle had made a dinner. They had waited for me to come home before we all ate together.

I was stunned as she walked into the room. Little pixie was dressed in all black, baggy clothes. Her makeup was gone and her hair was messed up. She didn't smile at anyone.

"What are you doing?" Asked Emmett, as he ruffled Alice's short black spiky hair. She glared at him, and rubbed her eyes quickly, her mascara messing up.

"Bella will like me more if I'm like her. I think we could be best friends." She whispered hushed under her breath to Emmett. I giggled.

"I dress like this cause I don't care what I look like. I couldn't get a guy if I tried, so why try? Not because I hate anyone." I said, smiling at her. I wasn't going to say how depressed I was not even two hours ago. Alice looked at me for a minute and stared at my grinning, before she grinned. She ripped off her hoodie, revealing a dark emerald top and gold pendant that matched perfectly with her makeup. I laughed as I finished off my spaghetti. We stood up together, as Alice gave me a hug. I sighed, knowing that we would have to go home soon. Before I left, Alice skipped up the stairs, bringing down a CD. I looked at it, but there was no title. It seemed….empty, but I could only imagine what I would find later when I played it. I had to go to the bathroom, so Alice brought me upstairs. I strained my ears to hear her tiny steps fly down the stairs.

I went to the bathroom, looking around the light blue room. I washed my hands and as I was drying my hands with a towel, I heard loud footsteps coming down from what must've been Edward's room, then talking.

"The new girl is such a freak! I can't believe she's our neighbor."

"Edward, she's really weird, but I like her." A deep voice said.

"Emmett, she pounded on my wall while I was with Jessica and dresses all emo. She's so disgusting." Edward said.

"She'd be prettier if she'd be a little more outgoing." Emmett replied, snickering with Edward.

I could feel my resolve breaking. I had just met these people!

"She's so pathetic." Emmett said.

"She truly is pitiful." Edward agreed.

I could feel the tears welling up. I slammed open the door. Both of the pairs of stunned eyes greeted me as I started walking past them, holding my head up. I could feel my mascara run down my face with a small trickle of a tear.

I felt someone grab me from behind. I tore away and ran down the stairs. I saw Alice, and I ran past her. I slammed open the door and ran towards my front door. I felt Alice tackle me from behind. I begged her to let me go, but she just followed me to my front door, and I let her inside, full out bawling.

She knocked a secret knock on the wall before following me up the stairs in the dark. I checked the clock. It was about nine pm. I groaned realizing that tomorrow was Tuesday, and the week wasn't halfway over, but I thought back to what Emmett and Edward has said and broke into new tears.

I pushed open the door to my room and fell on my bed. I felt the pixie arms wrap around me as I quietly sobbed. It seemed like ages that I cried my head on Alice's shoulder. After a while, I spilled out my entire life story, crying more as I mentioned my father, and my stomach sunk, thinking of him. Alice looked at me with tears in her eyes and just hugged me, listening quietly. I forgot how much I missed having a best friend. I had been like a zombie since dad died. We talked until the clock said ten thirty, then Renee came up, and said that Carlisle wanted her home. She gave me a big hug, and left with a promise of eating with me at lunch tomorrow. I gave her a watery smile as I closed my door. I heard a knock on the wall.

"What is it, Edward? What could you possibly want now?" I asked rough. Guys suck.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry…" He said starting.

"Save it. You say that because you want to make yourself feel better, not for me. Don't pity me because of what happened."

"What? What happened?" Edward asked, voice sounding confused. I didn't fall for it.

"MY DAD DIED A MONTH AGO. I KNOW YOU HEARD IT SO WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yelled, tears pouring again.

"Your dad died? I'm so sorry. I know exactly how that feels. My dad…" He started.

"SAVE IT AND SHUT UP!" I screamed, stomping over to my desk, where my iPod/CD stereo was. I slid in Alice's CD and blasted it. I recognized the song immediately, and started singing along to it, blasting it louder.

"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now…."

I fell back against the bed, waiting for him to knock, but he stayed silent for the rest of the night.

Author's Note: How about five or six reviews?

Aww aren't they mean to her? It'll be sweet next chapter….if I get my reviews. O_o

The song was Airplanes by Hailey Williams and B.O.B.

Thanks! -K


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the hole was patched. I noticed it as soon as I woke up, the light no longer coming from Edward's window as I looked over towards it. The hole was simply not there, though the hole in my heart was wider than ever.

I crawled out of bed, shuffling my feet on the floor, feeling the cool hardwood against my toes. I tiptoed out of my room and down the stairs, stopping briefly to look in the mirror that was hung on the wall. I looked like hell. Even then, my hair was messed up, and my skin was blotchy. My dream had been full of Edward and what he said. Everytime I thought about it, I'd suck in a breath, not being able to handle another bout of the pain. I hurried into the kitchen, where my stepfather, Phil, was standing there, making eggs. I smiled. He had been good for my irresponsible mother, and while she slept, he cleaned the house and cooked for us. I smiled at the thought of our small, broken family. I may have been broken, but our family was trying to sew all the rips back together.

I looked at the clock quickly, noticing the early time and breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't have to rush today, and I sat down to rest for a minute. Phil did the unexpected and placed a large plate of food in front of me. It was a pleasant gesture not forgotten in my book. No one ever made me breakfast. It was something I did for Charlie back in Forks. My mother had never been very good at cooking.

I smiled up at him as I bit into the crunchy, brown toast. The warm butter seeped between my teeth and I grinned a bit more. It was the best breakfast I'd had in a while. I chewed quietly while Phil whistled to himself.

"So, Bella, what happened last night?" I heard him ask softly. I froze in my seat, chewing daintily but no longer tasting the eggs that I had bitten into.

"What do you mean, Phil? Why did I run away?" I asked quietly, as I turned my head up to look at him. His eyes looked sad.  
"I understand the first time. Esme told me about that, but why did you run to the house last night? It seemed like we had gotten you back under control. When we came back, you were in your room alone, crying. Alice had warned us that you were upset. What happened, sweetie?" Phil said. I was stunned. It was the most that I'd heard him say the entire time I knew him.

I sighed loudly, determined to tell the truth. "It was Edward and Emmett. They said some things about me that were really hurtful and I overheard when I was in the bathroom. They didn't mean for me to hear them." I said, speaking the words that caused me great pain.

I heard Phil curse under his breath, and I looked at him for a moment. His face was all red and he looked ready for a war.  
"Phil?" I asked, wondering how angry he was.

"Those boys had no right. It was your second day here, and they had no right to say anything mean to or about you. You're my daughter now and they can't say those things about my family." Phil huffed, hugging me around the shoulder. A pang of pain ran through my body as he said daughter. I shrugged out of his grip, muttered a small "It's okay" and scurried up to my room.

I pulled out the picture of my father from inside my desk drawer. It had been too painful for me to look at until now, but I traced every hair on his face with my finger. I watched as my own tears hit the glass of the picture frame, and I traced his eyes. My eyes. I had gotten them from my father, the exact same shade and pattern. The shape of our eyes corresponded almost exactly, and I couldn't help but miss him when I saw my face in the mirror.

I heard a knock on the wall as my temper suddenly flared.

"What, Edward?" I yelled, as the small knock occurred again.

"It's me, Alice. It's time to get ready for school. Can you come over?" I heard from the other side of the wall. I backed away slowly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alice. I would rather you come over here." I said, my voice breaking as I thought about Edward and Emmett again.

"You're gonna have to face them sometime, Bella. Why not get back on the horse? Please!" I heard her squeal. I sighed, knowing that I was going to give in if she kept asking. Alice was a persistent little thing and even just one day into our friendship, I knew that I was going to be getting a lot less of what I wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll be over in a minute. Can you be waiting downstairs for me?" I asked, knowing she would say yes. She squealed in response. I sighed as I slipped on my ratty old converse and walked down the stairs. I got to the very last staircase before I fell, slipping down and hitting my head on the tiled floor. I shrieked as I stood up, feeling woozy, but I walked out the door. I opened the door to the Cullen's house and walked towards their staircase. I got most of the way there before my vision flickered. I cried out as I started feeling intense dizziness. "Bella!" I heard Alice squeal as I looked up to her. She took one look at me as she was smiling, and the smile dropped.

"Bella!" I heard her shriek as I hit my head on their banister. My eyes closed as I slumped to the ground.

I woke up not too long afterwards. I looked around quickly as I suddenly sat up. It was a room I hadn't seen before. The walls were a dark blue and the curtains were gold. I was lying on a bed. The carpet was a light cream colour and the bed was soft and warm. There was a blanket over my body, dark brown in colour, and soft as a feather. I snuggled down into the bed, feeling woozy as soon as I had sat up. I suddenly realized where I had seen the blue of the walls before. It was through the hole between Edward's bedroom and mine. I sat up again, regretting it almost immediately as my head pulsed with pain. I cried out suddenly.

"Bella!" I heard Alice cry. All of the sudden, the door opened, hitting against the wall with a loud bang. I winced as the sound hit my ears. Alice rushed in to hug me, and I grabbed at my head. I noticed something cool against it. A bandage. I looked at my hand. It was covered in the dry blood from when I must've hit my head. Edward shuffled in behind her, looking ashamed down at his feet. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him, and I turned away with pain from looking at my dreamy nightmare. I curled up on my side looking towards the window. I would not cry, but on their own, tears sprung to my eyes as I thought of the night previous.

Emmett and Alice were my only friends, I thought. Obviously not, considering that the Adonis and my friend turned against me. The cold betraying tears dribbled down my face as Alice smoothed my hair. I turned to look at her and she wiped my eyes with her cashmere sweater. Edward just stood at the door, looking pained as he watched me. He took a step towards me, and I shrunk back into his bed. Edward's face crumpled.

"Bella, Edward's just here to help. Let him check your head. Please." Alice pleaded softly, resting her small skinny arm around my shoulder. I nodded to her, scooting slightly closer to Edward as he stepped toward me with caution. I stared away as he walked closely in front of me. He just stared at me for a minute before moving his hands in front of my face.

"Bella, please look at me." Edwards asked as he looked down at me.

"Why?" I squeaked as I glanced up at his hurt face. He put his finger in front of my eyes.

"Watch." He commanded, moving his finger around. I followed it with my eyes, concentrating on not looking at him. He moved his hands to my face, placing them gently on my forehead. I winced at the throbbing pain of both my head and my heart. Edward moved his hand down my face, cupping my chin and moving it to look at him.

"Stop." I said as my voice broke.

"Alice, can you give us a minute." He asked, looking towards her.

She looked at my face. "Nope. Sorry. You hurt my friend and I'm not letting you do it again." She said, smiling at me.

"Get out." Edward growled, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her out, locking the door behind him. He sat down in front of me, pulling something out of his desk. I gasped as he lit the blunt, breathing deeply in and sighing. I coughed and his eyes opened suddenly. "Want some?"

"I don't use drugs and I never will. I've never even tried them and would appreciate if you didn't." I said, finding my voice.

He sighed again as he dragged in another breath. I frowned. He smiled at me.

"Sorry sweetie. You've been stressing me out. I need something to calm me down." He said his voice calmer than before. I rolled my eyes, scooting away from the smoke emanating from him, coughing.

Edward sighed as he patted it down against the glass ashtray. I smiled for a second before he leaned back in his rollaway chair.

"I'm really sorry, okay? I didn't know." Edward started out.

"Like I said last night. Save it, okay? You shouldn't be saying that shit anyway. Not just because I don't have real dad doesn't mean you don't treat me like a real person. Right?"

"I don't have a real dad either. Or a real mom." Edward said, sighing loudly. I stared dumbfounded at him. "My dad was part of a gang, my mom was struggling to survive. He got cancer and died. She killed herself. I was four, found stumbing along a road." He said, blowing out a breath of hot air into my face.

My mouth dropped wide open.

Edward grinned at me again, chuckling slightly at my horrified expression. "So…Esme and Carlisle…."

"Are my adoptive family. Emmett is adopted too. Alice is a foster child." He spoke quietly now.

"Alice is a foster child?" I asked, stunned. Edward nodded.

"She's going to be adopted soon…if Alice wants. They're probably going to ask her tonight." His voice was soft as he talked about Alice. You could tell that he already thought of her as a little sister. I smiled a quiet smile at that. I was already totally head over heels for this family. It was full of broken pieces, but they were working to fix everyone. I could tell something major was going to happen between me and this family. Alice was my closest friend here and I couldn't help but like Edward.

"Just because you try to charm me doesn't mean I forgive you. It doesn't mean that you actually are sincere." I huffed, trying hard to be angry.  
Edward grabbed my hands and looked up at me in the eyes.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. It was petty and rude, and you didn't deserve it."

It felt like I couldn't breathe with the tension that I felt. It was such a great pressure of reliving the words he had said and feeling the attraction that I felt now. I leaned in to him, turning my head towards him. My breathing slowed as I reached up to kiss him. I put my arms around his neck, and leaned in even more. All of the sudden, he pulled away, shaking his head.

"I just don't like you like that." Edward said.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I haven't been on for a while and I'm sorry about that. I need 8 reviews for this stuff, considering that it was two chapters with 2000 words and took me a long time. This is my new story and I want a lot of reviews please . I'm getting a lot of hits but not a lot of reviews. I really love writing but it is hard and I spend a lot of time on them. I just want this story to be awesome and I don't know if I'm doing a good job. I'm really busy with a new school in a new state after a big big move, sorry I haven't been on much. I promise to get back to work, especially during winter/Christmas break.

Love y'all. -Kassie


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, new poll up!

I suggest you take it, because I literally will not update until I get at least 6 or 7 votes on it. It's just talking about the stories. Thanks. -K


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh." I said, highly embarrassed. My eyes flew to the ground and a blush crept up to my face, and I could feel my ears burning as I wanted to bury my head into the sand.

He laughed slightly, pulling my face up. "You and I shouldn't be friends. We belong to different social circles and we are exact opposites." He said smiling a smile that didn't seem very happy.

I frowned. "How would you know pretty much anything about me, Edward?" You've known me for less than two days. Face it, you know nothing about me." I spat.

"Well, assuming that I know a little bit about you, you aren't a whore, you aren't a player's girl, you aren't a musician, you aren't a liar like I am. I'm not good for you." He said as he pulled up his guitar, running his fingers along the strings. Edward struck a chord.

"I am a liar. I'm a better one than you know." I whispered, ducking my head down. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of the brave face I put on every day in Forks. People expected me to breakdown and be upset about Charlie's death, but I put on a smile every day and refused to break down. His funeral was the only time I cried in front of people.

When I looked up though, Edward was just smirking. He leaned in closer to me so I could smell his musky, drug filled scent. "Honey, you may hide things, but my life is a lie. You think people at school ever see me fix them up and make sure they don't have concussions? You think people ever hear me say sorry like I did to you? If you do, you're fooling yourself. Edward Cullen isn't soft. I'm stronger than you think I am and I'm not always happy and carefree about it. You think I don't care? Well, I suppose you're half-right." He said laughing slightly. I thought about it for a minute. Not having a real mom or dad? That had to be tough on him.

"You have everything you want, and you still act like an ass to everyone, including your parents. Maybe you're right, I shouldn't and I don't want to be around you." I said, crossing my arms in front of me. He looked pained for a minute before putting a straight face on.

"Good. Then you can get out of my room and stop bothering me." Edward said, but he looked more upset than he wanted to let on. I stood up and opened the door. Alice was crouching on the ground, obviously listening to every word. I grimaced.

She didn't seem phased by most things Edward had said though. She had a wide eyed look on her face like a deer caught in the headlights. "They're going to ask me if I want to be adopted?" Alice whispered. She didn't even seem to see me. "We're going to be a family!" She said, dumbfounded. I smiled lightly at her as I started walking down the stairs.

"Alice? We've got school and if you want to give me a makeover, then we have to do this now." I said smiling. She followed behind me like a puppy. Her eyes didn't lose the look of pure awe. She didn't snap out of it as she did my makeup, and more than once I had to remind her that we didn't have all day. I ended up in a royal blue V neck vest, a white top that had sleeves go down to my elbow, and black jeans. She put on my ratty black and white crossword Converse. I grinned at how comfortable and how me the outfit was. She put on a heavy coat of eyeliner and gold eye shadow which brought out the amber in my eyes. I looked at myself for the first time in a while, and actually felt confident about my appearance. She hung gold hoops through my ears and smiled at me, but I still felt like she wasn't concentrating on me, and I was so happy for her that I didn't care.

We both climbed into my gigantic red monster, taking off to school. Alice had just gotten her license so she didn't have a car yet. She was a bit younger than me. She sat dazed as I drove her to Mountain View High School. We walked into the school as if we were queens of the world. I smiled as Rosalie gave me a death glare and Emmett stared at his feet. I smiled brightly at her as I passed her by. I heard catcalls and whistles as I passed by the hoards of guys. I stopped at my locker, grabbed my books and went to find Angela, swinging my hips as I walked.

I found her drinking at the water fountain, her body entombed by dark baggy pants and a dark baggy hoodie. I smiled, loving the way she dressed. I knew that if I had my own choice, as hot as I felt, I would love to be back in my clothes. Something about being noticed made me feel a little scared and unprepared for whatever was going to happen next. Angela stood up and stared up at me, her eyes trailing my body. I grinned at her as she looked stunned.

I smiled and made my way to class.

_** Later **_

__I laughed with Angela as we made our way into the lunch room with Alice. We sat down at a table and were automatically swarmed by guys. Ben and Andrew Crowley sat next to me and Angela, and Alice's crush, Jasper, came by and sat next to her. I barely registered as Alice's face blushed bright because it went away so fast, but she talked up a storm with him. I smiled at them before I felt someone brush by my back. I turned my head back to see Rosalie glaring at me, Emmett frowning at me, and Edward staring straight down at me.

"You left this on my bed earlier before you, eherm, left for school. You know, you were making such loud noises last night that I'm not surprised you forgot your purse." He sneered as I heard the Crowley boys snickering. I heard Mike Newton laughing behind Edward. Edward dropped my pink and black zebra print purse on the table, directly on my milk. I screamed as the milk squirted at my hair, and I blushed profusely. This was war.

"Yeah, I did leave this at your house this morning, considering we're neighbors in a DUPLEX and out of the two of us, I could hear you jerking off through the walls last night. Couldn't get any Eddie? You left something at my house too. Your balls. Want them back? Call me when the real Edward comes back." I hissed as I stood up and grabbed my purse, wiping it on the napkins in front of me. I shook some milk at Edward's hair. He looked shocked at me, but Angela followed. Alice started to get up, but I told her to stay talking to Jasper. Angela and I walked out of the cafeteria, heads held high, but as soon as I was out of sight of Edward, I automatically broke down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-K  
**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys,  
I'm back for the summer. I'm really trying to update a lot, but I really am stuck with Welcome to Hell, so if you have any ideas, message me. I know this chapter was short, but this is the 2****nd**** update in one day so I'm doing pretty good. I need just 4 reviews for this chapter if I can get them. Thanks!**

**-Kassie.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, this chapter is kinda filled with songs. The main theme of this song is: Life After You by Daughtry, but it has the songs For The First Time by the Script, One In Ten by Third Eye Blind and The Freshmen by Verve Pipe.

Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo X

The rest of the day flew by without much going on but as soon as I got home, I knew that Edward was fucking pissed. I walked into my room and a hole in a new location was punched straight through my wall. I growled as I saw it. All I heard from his side of the wall was yelling at someone.

"Alice! She publically embarrassed me in front of those guys! She had no right and she's nothing but a cold hearted bitch. Stay the fuck away from her." I heard Edward yell. There was no way he wasn't talking about me.

"Shut the fuck up Edward! I don't give a damn what you say! She's my friend and you were being an ass to her. Did you know you've made her cry more than twice now? What kind of person are you? She moved here less than a week ago! Cold hearted bitch? Sounds more like you than Bella. You can't control who is my friend and who's not." She screamed at him. I shut my door carefully but regardless, I heard them pause.

"Shit!" I heard Edward say quietly.

"Good going asshole, now get yourself out of this mess." I hear Alice say as I heard the door on the other side slam shut.

I heard him sigh as he flopped onto his bed. I heard the slam of the headboard.

"Would you stop that? " I yelled. "Have some consideration for anyone else in your entire life and stop fucking punching holes into my wall like a two year old with a hammer. Act like a big boy and actually do something with your life instead of being such a prick!" I screeched but I knew it had no effect as I smelt the sweet herby scent of pot and I realized he was smoking. I sighed as I started to feel a slight effect of it and decided it would be best if I left him alone for a bit so I walked out of my room, feeling utterly defeated.

BabywhatcanIsaytomakeyoustay? BabywhatcanIsaytomakeyoustay?

I climbed up the stairs to hear a soft melody. I opened my door to my room being pitch black except for the light streaming in from the hole in the wall. All I heard was the sweetest music.

"No chance, I could be her boyfriend…

Love doesn't come in perfect packages, that means I qualify.  
And I know it's not your way, but I thought we could give it a try.  
You know I love you, but I feel so one in ten.  
You know I love you, but I feel so one in ten."

I heard him sigh loudly before starting a different song.

"When I was young I knew everything  
She a punk who rarely ever took advice  
Now I'm guilt stricken,  
Sobbing with my head on the floor  
I can't be held responsible  
She was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place

For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise"

And then I heard the worst sound I thought I'd ever hear. I heard his guttural sobs as he broke down and I heard his guitar hit the ground and I heard the door slam shut.

-Edward's Point Of View-

Taylor's voice spun throughout my head as I sped through town.

"_Edward, you're just not good enough for me"_

"_You'll never be good enough"  
"Not a real man"_

"_No girl would ever like you except me."_

"_Who do you think you are talking to? I'm the love of your life, the only one you'll ever find."_

"_Who would ever date you? You're nothing but a bummed out loser freak. Pathetic."_

Taylor was my girlfriend until two years ago when I had sever e depression. I had bad acne, parent problems, and my grades were slipping. Alice had just been diagnosed with an eating disorder and my parents lost all interest in me. I was depressed and alone, just trying to figure out who I was becoming when **she **came along.

She was beautiful. She had long, dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, and a voice as sweet as honeysuckles. She had blue eyes that you could see the world through and a body that could kill a man with one glance. She was beautiful, and everytime I thought of her, all I could remember was pain.

Many people say that the abusers in relationships are always men, but I'm alive to say that's not true. After two months of dating, she started to tell me that I needed to be on acne meds and bulk up. Everything I did wasn't good enough. If I bought her something, it wasn't enough. If I ate something bad for me, I was rightfully killing myself. If I had an opinion on something, she made sure that I felt that no one would want to hear it. She was never physically abusive until the end when something snapped in her, but up until then, she attempted to kill every part of me.  
I wrote her a song for her birthday, and I worked the hardest I had ever worked on a song for that one. I played it for her at her birthday party. Some people said it was the most beautiful song they had ever heard and a few girls even cried. When I presented her with an emerald bracelet, she said she hated them both and that I was the most useless and worthless boyfriend. It killed me inside.

She broke up with me a week later after an astronomical fight. I was finally confronting her after eight months of abuse, and she blew up. She screamed at me that I had the most perfect life she knew of but I threw it away. She yelled that I didn't deserve to live, and that no one wanted me anyway. She shrieked that she had been cheating on me since the beginning and that I deserved it. She even went as far as smashing my baby, my first guitar, against the ground until it broke. I sat there stunned as she left. She moved less than a month later and I haven't heard from her since.

But when Bella moved here, she looked stunningly like Taylor, and I instantly hated her. I thought by being mean to Bella, it would cause some of the pain of Taylor to go away, but it only intensified when Bella stood up for herself. I heard her cries in the middle of the night about her father, and I knew that Taylor and Bella were not the same person but for some reason, I couldn't fully realize it yet.

I turned on my light as I grabbed my guitar and started strumming. I knew Bella wasn't home yet because there was no light in her room and I hadn't heard her come in yet. I thought of her and I thought of Taylor as I started playing. I thought of Bella first.

"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar,  
And we don't know how we got in this mad situation  
Only doing things out of frustration  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard."

I skipped ahead in the song.

"We're gonna start by drinking on cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while,  
A while, yeah.  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time."

My thoughts of Taylor came second though and lyrics to one of my favourite songs by Third Eye Blind came into my head.

"No chance, I could be her boyfriend…

Love doesn't come in perfect packages, that means I qualify.  
And I know it's not your way, but I thought we could give it a try.  
You know I love you, but I feel so one in ten.  
You know I love you, but I feel so one in ten."

I thought of all the times that Taylor put me down and all I felt was pain. I felt useless, helpless, and totally alone. My "family" was going to abandon me for a girl that just moved here. Alice already loved her and Emmett felt extremely guilty for being mean about her. I knew he would apologize and be back on her good side very soon. But all I could see was Taylor. She still surrounded my everyday life, making me feel like I was good for nothing. My self esteem was still so low. When she left me, after she broke my guitar and slapped me hard across the face that day, I cut my wrists. I bled so much that I went to the hospital. Emmett took me. I had never seen him so scared. I felt so alone and I just didn't want to be around anymore.  
She made it seem like I was unlovable. Undesirable. Good for nothing. And she truly had me convinced that I was. The night when I had cut my wrists, I had been at my lowest point in my entire life. I was terrified of her and I couldn't get over it. Every time I saw Bella, my heart lurched and I felt the greatest fear until I saw those friendly, warm brown eyes though usually they were dull with sadness and contempt for me. I sighed as I started playing again.

"When I was young I knew everything  
She a punk who rarely ever took advice  
Now I'm guilt stricken,  
Sobbing with my head on the floor  
I can't be held responsible  
She was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place

For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise"

And then I couldn't help it. I took out my lighter and heated up a dirty spoon that I had in my room. When it was hot enough, I pressed it against my flesh and just felt it as it burned into my skin. It hurt so badly but it felt so good that I did it again, thinking only of Taylor. I immediately broke down and started crying as I ran my fingers over the flames until I couldn't stand it any more. I sobbed loudly and dropped the guitar on the floor. I ran downstairs and out the door, not caring if anyone was home. I jumped in the car and started to drive as far as I could into the desert. All of the sudden, I noticed the gas light come on and I realized how far away from the gas station was far away. I realized that I was going to run out of gas long before I was able to get home or to the gas station. I saw no cars and I pulled over to the side of the road, turning off the car and just screaming. I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of the car and kicked the side of my second baby, my black Volvo that was almost new. I kicked it and kept kicking it until there was a dent. I sat on the side of the car near the sandy part, away from the road and lit up a cigarette, breathing it in deeply. I sighed as I pulled out another and another, until I ran out of them. I just started thinking about my life and Taylor but I realized how late it was. It was past midnight and I was alone in the middle of the desert, with almost no gas.

The downfall of my car: When the gas light comes on, it truly means that you are out of gas. I kicked the Volvo hard again, but then I sighed. I pulled out my phone again, knowing I would be in big trouble if I called my parents. I called Alice but there was no answer. I called Emmett but again, there was no answer. I sighed as I called the last person I wanted to talk to now. I had gotten her cell phone number from her parents when she was lost. I sighed, calling her. She picked up almost immediately.

"Edward, where the fuck are you?" I heard as soon as she picked up and I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled and waved as Bella road up in front of a tow truck. She glared at me as she pulled up next to me. Rolling down her window, I noticed how serious her face was.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I may not be your best friend, but you don't have the right to scare me! I told your parents that you had told me that you were coming back late, so I want an explanation!" Bella yelled. I grinned even wider as I had a realization. This girl, as much as she seemed to hate me, cared for me more than Taylor ever did. I was starting to think this girl was nothing like Taylor.

I walked over to the car as she rolled up the window. I attempted to open it, but it was locked. I knocked on the now almost closed window.

"Apologize!" She commanded and I almost burst out laughing. She was like a small kitten when she was angry, but I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't going to let me in the car until I apologized.

"I'm sorry, Bella, for worrying you. I just had some things I needed to work out." I looked at her face, and it was very sympathetic. I wondered why. She unlocked the car door, and I jumped inside. One thing about the desert: no matter how hot it is in the day, it's also very cold at night. I had run out of my house without so much as shoes, and I had been shirtless, wearing only a pair of dark washed jeans. I smiled as I watched her eyes travel down my body in awe. I worked out a lot and used a lot of acne medication since Taylor left me and I guessed now it paid off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I heard when you were upset earlier but what the hell made you run off, especially into the desert? You could've got killed!" She said as she smacked me upside the head. We waited until the tow truck had my car and we followed him back to Phoenix. I thought for a while. Had she heard me crying?

"Did you hear me…you know?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable. I had only cried in front of one person in the past two years, and it had been Emmett when we had to go into the hospital to get stitches on my wrists.

She sighed loudly but kept her eyes on the road. "Yes Edward, I heard you breakdown. I just kind of wanted to know why. Was it me?" Bella asked as she looked into my eyes. I sat there stunned for a moment. She thought she had made me cry. I felt automatic regret at my breakdown. If only she hadn't been there. I knew I had to explain things.

"Can you pull over so we can talk?" I asked as she placed her eyes back on the road. I heard her intake of breath as she slowed to a stop on the side of the road and parked the car. She turned to look at me. Bella deserved some kind of explanation for why I was so rude to her. Alice was right, she didn't deserve such harshness from me because I couldn't get over Taylor. I hesitated before starting off. How much did I want to tell this girl? I barely knew her, but I knew I had to tell her something.

"You see Bella, there's this girl with dark brown hair that runs down her back. She's gorgeous and smart and funny.. She's petite, with small hands, and she's short. She's one of those girls that some people overlook, but I think she's gorgeous. She's clumsy as fuck and she reminds me exactly of you. I think I may still be in love with her." I paused, taking the time to look at her face. She looked intrigued and another emotion that I couldn't put a name on. I was confused to why she looked so…hopeful? I decided to continue anyway, deciding that she was just happy that I was letting her in my life. "Her name…her name is beautiful. Literally." I paused again to catch my breath. Saying her name would be the hard part. I looked over at Bella and her hands were shaking and she was smiling at me. "Her name is Taylor and she was my girlfriend. She hurt me so badly, and I think I still love her." I smiled, looking at Bella. I was going to keep going before I noticed the tiny drop of water running down her face as she let out a sigh.

"Bella?" I asked, slightly stunned.

She looked at me and wiped her eyes, but I noticed the tears were still filling her eyes rapidly. Bella gulped as her hands shook more. Then she put on a brave face and smiled lightly but it didn't reach her eyes and she couldn't look me in the eyes after that. She would look at my forehead or my head, but not my eyes. And I couldn't fit the pieces together.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked again. Bella's brown eyes pierced through mine as she gave me a look full of pain. Then, I think she realized how much I noticed her feelings, and it was like she turned herself off. Her eyes no longer pierced me. Instead, she looked right through me and all of the pain was gone. There was just nothing there. No emotion at all. I retraced all of my words but couldn't find the trigger.

"I'm just really sad that you were so badly hurt. I would never want that for you. Is there anything I can do?" Bella asked robotically. I frowned and shook my head. She wouldn't be able to take the rest of the story if that was true.

"Just take me home. We can talk about this another time." I said and put out a small smile . Bella turned the car back on, started it and drove home. She didn't look at me the entire time, and she didn't speak at all.

Bella got out of the car and ran upstairs, leaving me feeling alone and confused. I made my way upstairs slowly, passing by each of my sibling's room as I heard their slow rhythmic breathing. I tiptoed past my parents' room but I knew they were awake. The light was on and I could hear my parents talking. I sighed as I walked into their room and their eyes automatically focused onto me. I smiled and did a small wave. They were not amused but they saw something in my face that stopped them from screwing with me. My mother got up from the bed and gave me a hug. My father gave me a calculated glance before starting to talk.

"The tow truck driver called. He said your car is in impound by the Phoenix airport. He said we could get it tomorrow for only a small fee, but he was surprised to why a newly seventeen year old was in the middle of the desert at this hour of the night. We said we were wondering that too. What were you thinking? And where were you going?" Dad asked, giving me a hard look. I sighed, sitting down on the bed as my mother crawled in next to my father.

"I just needed to be alone. I got upset thinking about Taylor and I just couldn't take being here anymore. I'm really sorry for worrying you. I was going to come back soon, but I ran out of gas. I called Bella and she came and got me. I didn't want to worry you guys by calling for help. I thought you guys would be mad if I called from the middle of the desert. I'm sorry." I said and my mother smiled at me.

"We appreciate the apology, just make sure it doesn't happen again." My father said as my mother winked. I got off the bed and crawled upstairs, dead dog tired. But when I got upstairs, I heard the worst sound I thought I'd ever hear. I heard his guttural sobs as Bella broke down. I saw no light from her side but I could hear each sob, each breath, each word she said.

"No. One. Will. Ever. Love. Me." She cried. "Not my dad, not Jacob, no one. And I deserve it." My heart broke a bit for her, but the next broke my heard completely. "I'll never be good enough. Never been good enough. I try and I try but I' m never good enough and I don't know why." And all I could do was listen as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

**Author's note:**

**:'( Poor Bella. Hey guys, this chapter will be the last in EPOV for a while. Can I get 6 reviews? Please? I didn't even add filler songs! Thanks guys. Love, Kassie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: This chapter made me change this rating to M. Be forewarned. I decided Bella's POV. **

I waited for hours for Edward to come home, but I waited in vain. I heard as Alice skipped into his room, sounding elated, but I heard the huff of air as she picked up his guitar. She knocked on the wall.

"Bella? You there?" Alice asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I said, trying to think of an excuse fast enough.

"Have you heard Edward in here today? He's not at home, at least, that's what I think." She commented, sounding totally unsure and hopeful that I had heard him.  
"Yeah, he said that he would be back late and to tell you if you guys asked. He skipped out of here pretty fast so he wanted to make sure you guys knew." I said, breathing out the lie like I always do.

She sighed. "Can you just make sure he gets home tonight? If he doesn't, can you call me?" I agreed and she told me her phone number as I scrawled it on a piece of paper. I could only hope that Edward would come back tonight. He'd sounded pretty upset and I had no clue what to do about it. To me, he was an absolute asshole, but underneath that, I could see there was a lot of hurt . I sighed as I lay on my bed, relaxing as I slowly closed my eyes. Slowly but surely, I fell straight asleep.

I heard the phone call as I slowly opened my eyes. I checked the caller ID and recognized it as Edward's number. Alice had given it to me "just in case". I didn't know what she meant by that, but I suppose I did now. I picked it up quickly.

"Edward, where the fuck are you?" I shrieked as I answered the phone. He just chuckled.

"Calm down Bella. I'm out in the middle of the desert. Can you come pick me up?" He said, still chuckling.

"How the hell am I supposed to find you? I don't know where the fuck you are, or how the fuck to get there. Anything else you can tell me, genius?" I said, sarcasm dripping into my voice.

He just laughed. "Go down route 17 for about, oh, I don't know, an hour. You'll find me. My car just ran out of gas. Can you call a tow truck as well. I don't want to leave my wife down here in the middle of nowhere. No clue who comes by here. They could steal her!" Edward said, sounding half way joking, and also very serious. I just rolled my eyes and hung up.

Sure enough, I rode one hour outside Phoenix down Route 17 and I found a car with it's headlights on that I immediately recognized as Edward's. I smiled in relief, not only that I found him, but that I wasn't stuck with creepy tow truck man following behind me. I was terrified that I would get stuck without gas in the middle of the desert with no one but the creepy tow truck driver to help me. I shuddered. I was a little confused when I didn't see Edward in the car and instantly became worried, but it instantly disapated as his head popped up from the other side of the car.

I rolled down the window, slightly angry, slightly relived. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I may not be your best friend, but you don't have the right to scare me! I told your parents that you had told me that you were coming back late, so I want an explanation." I yelled, and Edward just gave me his crooked smile and attempted to climb in my car. I wasn't having that.

"Apologize!" I screamed, getting angrier by the second. He wasn't taking me seriously at all and I was furious about it. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella, for worrying you. I just had some things I needed to work out." Edward looked like a kicked puppy out in the rain and my heart instantly melted. I could feel my face soften as I unlocked the doors. I suddenly remembered his sobbing only a few hours previous and I wanted to cry. I noticed how…naked he was. Edward must've been freezing in the desert at this time of the night, and suddenly, I wanted to scream again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I heard when you were upset earlier but what the hell made you run off, especially into the desert? You could've got killed!" I shrieked again. I needed to touch him, just to make sure he was okay, so I settled with a light slap to the head. He felt cold, but otherwise fine. I breathed in relief. I noticed Edward starting to squirm.

"Did you hear me…you know?" He asked, and my heart broke a little more. Edward was obviously uncomfortable and started fingering his wrists. I noticed two old scars that were obviously very deep when they were cut. Did he try to kill himself?

I sighed. It wouldn't be feasible to lie in this situation. "Yes Edward, I heard you breakdown. I just kind of wanted to know why. Was it me?" I was praying the answer was no. I couldn't take it if I made the ever strong Edward cry. I looked into his eyes and saw pain and anxiety.

"Can you pull over so we can talk?" He asked. I breathed in deeply, preparing for the worst. I placed my eyes on the road. It was like my own support system, and I was honestly preparing for something much different than what came out of his mouth.

"You see Bella, there's this girl with dark brown hair that runs down her back. She's gorgeous and smart and funny.. She's petite, with small hands, and she's short. She's one of those girls that some people overlook, but I think she's gorgeous. She's clumsy as fuck." I felt my heart skip a beat. Was he talking about me? My heart instantly melted. I couldn't think of anyone else with this description. I thought about Edward and I realized why he was so annoying to me. Did he love me? "…and she reminds me exactly of you. I think I may still be in love with her." I could've screamed. My entire life I'd been waiting for someone, anyone, to love me, and here he was. What was his real personality like, when he wasn't trying to impress me?

I instantly thought of Jacob and the last time I saw him. It was the worst night of my life.

"Bella, I love you. Will you please just do this for me?" Jacob asked. I shook my head. He grabbed my hands, pulling me close.

"Come on, Bella, you know you want it. I can feel how much you want me." He said as he grabbed me closer. He palmed my breasts as he started to pull off my top.

"Jacob, stop!" I screamed as I scratched at him, but he grabbed both of my hands and squeezed them hard, locking them above my head with one hand. He ripped my shirt off and pawed at my bra. Jacob started kissing my neck and made his way down until he reached my nipples. He started licking them and I kept screaming.

"Quiet bitch!" He commanded as he palmed me under my skirt. I screamed louder.

"Jacob, NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He didn't listen as he started to pull down my skirt. I kicked and screamed to no avail. He started touching me all over my body as I broke down crying. Jacob put his hands down my panties and started stroking all over me. I cried as he pounded two fingers inside of me. Jacob pulled his fingers out and I knew where this was going. I kicked him right in between his legs and he doubled over in pain. I ran downstairs to the kitchen as he lay there, panting. I grabbed the longest, sharpest knife I could, and I grabbed the phone, calling the my dad's office's number. They answered almost immediately. I told them exactly where I was and that he was sexually assaulting me, and then I saw Jacob.

He looked murderous at me as I got very angry. I told the people on the phone what was happening as he moved towards me. As soon as he got close to me, I stabbed him with the knife, not daring to care. Jacob doubled over again, clutching his shoulder where the knife was still lodged. I took a leap of faith, and ran, phone still in hand. By the time I got out to the road, the police were already there. I broke down sobbing on my knees onto the gravel. I felt a blanket be covered over me as my dad's coworkers carried me to the police car and I realized that I was almost naked. I cried the entire way to my dad's house, where my mom was waiting. I had never felt more exposed and embarrassed, but I grabbed my mom close, happy to be alive.

Jacob knew he had no case against the stabbing, so he immediately dropped the charges that he had first thrown against me, but I pressed charges against him for the sexual assault. It still hadn't gone to court when I moved, and I was going to have to go back to testify against him. I was terrified.

It had taken me a lot of thinking to realize that Jake never cared about me in any way, he just wanted me for my body. I realized that he never loved me like he said, and no one had ever loved me for me. All of the time he was lying and no one ever wanted me for me, and that broke my heart over and over again.

Now, I just couldn't believe that Edward loved me. Edward kept talking.

"Her name…her name is beautiful. Literally." He said. I nearly choked. He had to be talking about me. How could he not be? Could I fall in love with this devilishly handsome man? I couldn't understand how he saw through me enough to fall in love with me, but I was ready to give him a chance. I thought about the entire time that I had been with him. He was really sweet when he didn't feel threatened.

"Her name is Taylor and she was my girlfriend. She hurt me so badly, and I think I still love her." I sighed as I immediately started crying. I should've known. No one ever loves me, and I could feel my heart breaking again. Edward wouldn't like me. Of course not. Jacob's words the last time he saw me rang clear in my head.

"Bella! No one will ever want you but me! You're damaged goods and no man will want you. They'll see right through you and who wants a petty little bitch who can't please her man? I already found a new woman anyway whose name is Leah on the res. At least she can do something right!" Jacob screamed as I got in the car to go to the airport. I ended up not getting a restraining order because we lived in different states and it would've been useless with us so far away from each other.

I felt the few tears roll down my face as Edward looks so concerned at me. I couldn't let him, or anyone else really, hurt me this badly. I wiped my eyes and put on a smile for him.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" He asked and I just nodded. I felt myself shut down as I closed my eyes.

"I'm just really sad that you were so badly hurt. I would never want that for you. Is there anything I can do?" I asked, my voice sounding nothing like myself. I knew he couldn't continue with this story without me crying.

"Just take me home. We can talk about this another time." Edward smiled at me lightly and I turned the car back on. I just wanted to make it home before I broke down again. I didn't look at him the entire time that I drove, knowing that if I looked at him, I would immediately break down again. I got to the house, practically bursting at the seams as I shut off the car. I ran out as quickly as possible and I ran upstairs. I knew my parents were asleep and I had given them a warning before I left so they knew I was coming home late.

I ran to my room and collapsed on the bed. I starting sobbing very suddenly and I nuzzled my face into the bed, knowing Edward would be up soon, but I couldn't stop each cry out of my mouth as I practically screamed into my pillow.

"No. One. Will. Ever. Love. Me. Not my dad, not Jacob, no one. And I deserve it." I felt dirty, tricked, and very used as I scratched at my arms and legs, remembering the feeling of his hands all over me. I never wanted him to love me, but I wish that everything had turned out differently. "I'll never be good enough. Never been good enough. I try and I try but I' m never good enough and I don't know why."

I slowly cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: I was going to make it both points of view, but this chapter capped off at about 2250 words, and it took me a long ass time to do, so this is it for right now. This was an emotional chapter, so let's go with 7 reviews.**

**As for all of you who start following me, my stories, and subscribing to them but never reviewing, remember I get emails saying you're looking at my stories, so I'd really appreciate the reviews, considering how hard I work at this to make this story good. Thanks!**

**-Kassie**


End file.
